memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/Federation presidents
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *To vote simply add "Delete", "Keep", "Neutral". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Unfortunately, the theme of this page seems to be based on rationalizing Presidential terms based on conjecture, without taking into account the possibility of changes to the general Presidential 'schedule' -- everything here seems to be based on making a four-year term charting back to the beginning of the Federation, but the rules of mid-term succession and unscheduled elections could make some of the assumptions listed here to be quite wrong -- we have no corroboration that all these Presidents served four-year terms, some might have resigned or been succeeded at different intervals, making the entire chart erroneous. This is why we don't make broad assumptions and pass them off as fact in article material. -- Captain MKB 21:01, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Votes *''delete'' -- Captain MKB 21:01, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ** keep as reformatted and moved -- Captain MKB 20:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) *''Format'' (and maybe move) --8of5 18:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) *''Neutral'' -- Sci 00:45 7 MAR 2010 UTC *''Keep'' User:FekLeyrTarg 20:26 12 MAR 2010 GMT+1 Discussion We currently have a dead link for List of Federation Presidents on the Federation President page, I suggest we move this page to that (or even just "Federation Presidents") and delete all but the top three sections of the page, so we maintain that list of presidents without all the speculation. If someone(s) wanted to take on the job, the page could be much more significantly updated to include the details we do have solid dates for and do a proper presidential timeline that fits within our standards. --8of5 18:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well said. For what it's worth, I've already reformatted the browse Template:Federation presidents to a less judgemental revision. I'd support further fact finding, the main problem is the large number of inaccuracies on this page makes it difficult to identify the actual facts without checking every single source. On to the work then. -- Captain MKB 00:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) As you might of guessed from my above phrasing, I'm in no hurry to take on this particular research job right now, but I shall pass on my thoughts for what I'd do with the page if you or anyone else want to work it into a reformatted version of the page: I would be inclined to format the page as one massive table, each president in chronological order, formatted roughly as the example below--8of5 01:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC): I seem to recall that I created that list very early in this wiki's history, before it was entirely clear (to me, at least) that the Non-Canon Wiki (as it was then known) would not be making any attempts to reconcile seemingly contradictory information or to provide conjectural information. I will, however, point out that while it's true that there was nothing established in Articles of the Federation or the A Time to... novels that rules out the possibility of presidential term lengths changing, Articles made it very clear that there had only ever been two special elections in Federation history: Bacco's and Ra-ghoratreii's. -- Sci 00:45 7 MAR 2010 UTC Admin resolution